Lori Silvermane
"We should make haste!" Lori Silvermane is a member of the Sewer Crabs. A member of the Silvermane family, Lori came to Tarai in search of Prince Tolstygg to deliver a vital message. After a period of travelling with the group and upon delivering her letter, she returned to Juthron following the group's betrayal to side with assassins. Appearance Lori has brown hair that hangs past her shoulders, which she keeps tied back, bangs included, into a single, elegant braid. She has pale skin and a round face that's accented by her sharp grey eyes, petite mouth, straight nose and square chin. Beneath her clothing lies a powerful frame. Her body packs tight muscle throughout, but she's especially ripped in her upper body, as demonstrated by her broad shoulders and tight abs. Lori dresses formerly, as is fitting of a noble of her status. Out in the field she wears knightly attire, with the house crest of the white lion worn on her breast, a silver choker around her neck and a flowing grey cape to go over her chain shirt. Váli is stowed in a decorated leather scabbard, embroided with the family motto. When relaxing, which is rare, she still dresses fairly formally, but her clothes are clearly not from a top tier tailor. Background Lori was born into the head family of the Silvermanes, one of the noble houses of Juthron. From an early age, she was raised to respect her family's honor and traditions, knowing one day she'd grow up to further the house's goals. Sadly, her mother passed away shortly after her birth, leaving her an only child and the only direct heir to the family name. She didn't grow up alone, however: the family spread its branches wide beyond the head family, and her plethora of cousins, aunts and uncles meant she never longed for company. The most important man, however, was always her grandfather, Rolf Silvermane, the patriach at the time. It was him that she modelled her fighting style after ever since she started learning swordplay as a young girl. Her grandfather had many challengers, being the head of a noble house, but these were all tests of strength and mettle. Of course, the pressure was always on her grandfather to never lose, and never lose he did. Though the duels took their toll on Rolf, he faced them all with a boisterous heart. It was his legendary skill in battle that built upon the family's pride, and what eventually caused their downfall. She had seen her grandfather fight a hundred battles, so when he fought a mysterious man in a hooded cloak, she could see straight away that his fighting was not on form. He took blows that should've easily been dodged, missed gaps that even she could see in her opponents defence, and didn't fight with any of the skill she knew him for. Though none of these duels were to the death, the wounds sustained in the fight were what finally took her grandfather's life. The family was in ruins afterwards. Several members of the branch family began to distance themselves, unable to live with the shame, whilst the head family couldn't hold themselves high in society anymore. Lori had to watch as her family crumbled around her. With no other ideas of what to do, she retreated into her own training. She studied the magic of the family library, swung her sword endlessly against training dummies and sparring opponents, and refused to rest or relax. Yet, even as she undertook task after mission after goal to help bring back some nobility to her family name, the generally defeated attitude of the rest of the family made it all futile. Yet she continues to try, refusing to let the Silvermanes fade into nothingness. History Having spent her adult life trying to restore the Silvermane family name, Lori was no stranger to the military of Tarai. Whilst the family had always supported without officially enlisting, they had taken part in many campaigns over their history none the less, and Lori was no exception. It was due to this familiarity that she was chosen to deliver a message to Tolstygg the Younger, at the time travelling through Tarai. Though it would be her first time travelling to the continent, she felt no hesistation in accepting the task. Wishing her family well in her absence, she soon rendezvoused in Tarai. She was sent to travel with the Sewer Crabs, having heard of their recent exploits in Cliffwatch, and assist them with their task of returning The Black Altar from where it came. Relations Váli - As Lori's sword, the two have an unbreakable mental link and a close connection in their love of battle. However, sometimes Váli's hubris rubs Lori the wrong way, especially when she's the one taking all the hits in a fight. That said, it is undeniable the Váli the sword is Lori's best friend. Orebic Underheld '- Lori respected Ser Underheld for his wisdom and appreciates his polite manner, and considered him the most affable of the Sewer Crabs. As a result, it was his choice to side against her that she took the greatest offense to. 'Floriano DeRosa '- At first, Lori attempted to befriend Floriano, and found his skill was a sword to be commendable. However, Floriona's disinterest in looking past her personal conflicts in favour of taking passive aggressive shots at her quickly deterred her from giving him attention, and by the time Floriano betrayed her she had dismissed him as antagonistic but unengaged.. 'Keila Blathin '- By far, Keila was the Sewer Crab that Lori took the biggest issue with. As a spoiled child who gained her power by inheritance rather than talent, with her snide disregard for order or respect, Keila was opposed to Lori in almost every regard. [[Locke Highwater|'Locke Highwater]] - Lori maintained a professional respect for Locke, who managed to actually be polite and respectful towards her. He was without a doubt the comrade she found easiest to work with. Skills and Abilities As a magus, Lori fights by meshing magic and swordplay into a deadly display. Equally adept at conjuring fire as she is at cleaving Váli through a man's skull, she fights by means of full offense to compensate her lack of heavy armor, which would otherwise limit her spellcasting. As a diligent student, Lori's mind is a vast library of knowledge from a multitude of areas. Category:Sewer Crabs Category:Humans